While existing shaft seals assemblies for aircraft engine fuel pumps exhibit satisfactory performance, they have a relatively large number of parts which mandate a long length and a consequential tolerance stack-up which requires shimming to adjust the spring load to its operation range. In addition, certain shaft seal assemblies embody antirotation washers with bent tabs which may scar the carbon face seal.